A Ravenswood Christmas
by Blacksnow132014
Summary: AU Just a random one-shot I wanted to do. Caleb/Miranda


**A/N: Hey guys, I just had this idea stuck in my head. I know it's not even December, let alone Christmas, but I just **_**really**_** wanted to do this. Just to make things clear, there **_**is no curse**_**, as much as I **_**love**_** Ravenswood and its curse, it's a **_**little**_** bit harder to write some romance around Caleb and Miranda, for me anyway. Um, oh and I still wanted to keep a betraying Dillion and I don't like Tess so... yeah Dillion and Tess cheated on Springer and Olivia. Ummm, I kinda like the idea of the whole Springer/Olivia thing, so, don't hate me for that if you don't like it. This is an obvious AU, because I made Springer and Luke friends, and Olivia and Luke's dad had died in a car crash, and their mom is just starting to date Miranda's uncle. Sooo... hope you don't hate me for that either.**

**Make sure to review on my other story: Caleb and Miranda One-shots.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Ravenswood or any of the mentioned characters.  
**_

* * *

The stupid knocking is what woke Miranda up from her slumber, her being a light sleeper. She sighed and lifted the covers, the cold air causing her to shiver slightly. Miranda pulled the shirt that she "stole" from Caleb last night tighter around her. She got up and walked to the door, the knocking getting louder and louder.

She heard Caleb groan and turn over in bed before calling out, "who is it?" Miranda waited a moment before the person actually answered, "let us in Miranda! It's freezing, even in the hallway!" It was Remy, she could tell that, but who exactly was 'we'?

Miranda shook her head slightly, a smile forming on her face, before opening the door. Remy immediately walked in, followed by Luke, Olivia, and Olivia's 2 month boyfriend: Springer. Suddenly Miranda was glad for the fact the Caleb's shirt was way too big for her, it stopping at her knees, as Luke looked from her, to Caleb, who was now waking up.

"What the hell?" The 18 year old said sleepily. Luke smirked at his friend and slung his arm around Remy and Olivia's shoulder, "Hey sleepy-head!" Caleb rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking at his girlfriend.

"Why did you let them in?"

Miranda shrugged, the shirt tail rising ever so slightly. "I wasn't thinking before I opened the door."

Springer sat down on one of the chairs before looking from Miranda to Caleb, a smirk on his face, "soooo... what did you two do last night?" Olivia quickly smacked the back of the boy's head, "ZACK! Thats none of your business! Sorry Miranda, Caleb." A blush crossed Remy's face as she noticed her two friends' minimal attire.

"I'mma go get in the shower. See you guys later." Miranda said awkwardly. She walked over to the shared dresser and started to get some clothes out when Olivia suddenly interrupted her. "Oh, wait! Miranda, get something festive! Red and green will do."

Caleb looked at her confused for a moment, "why?" Luke chuckled and took of his coat, revealing a green and black striped sweater, "dude, it's Christmas, so get your ass up." Miranda shook her head slightly and sighed, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

Caleb looked at his friends before letting his head fall back on his pillow. "I'm going back to bed, night." Remy slipped off her jacket and threw it on the bench that stood at the foot of the bed, "Oh, no you're not!"

Olivia walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, revealing some sunlight, lucky for Caleb, the already falling snow was blocking the sun slightly. He smirked and turned over, "nice try."

"Come on Remy, lets make some tea." As the two girls went into the kitchen, Luke and Springer smiled at each other briefly. Luke quickly nodded towards the door and Springer understood immediately. After he left Luke just sat in one of the armchairs.

Not so long after, Springer came back inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. His hand held a small pile of snow. Luke smirked as he watched his friend walk closer to his other friend. Luke was waved over and he realized why Springer needed his help.

Caleb now had the blanket over his head. Luke quickly walked over and barely grabbed the blanket, just so that Caleb wouldn't feel it move. Then, as quick as he could, Luke pulled the blanket back and Springer threw the snowball under the blanket.

"COLD! LUKE, SPRINGER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The boy shot out of bed and chased the other two around the room. Lucky for the other two boys, Caleb was wearing boxers.

The three boys stopped short when they heard the bathroom door open. Steam came into the room and Miranda walked out, already dressed. She wore a sleaveless red sweater along with the green jeans that she had saved money for to buy. She was barefooted and she was currently drying her hair from the water.

And quickly, before Luke could notice, Caleb punched him in the shoulder, hard. "Ow!" Luke rubbed his shoulder tenderly, "that hurt." Caleb rolled his eyes and sat down on the arm of the chair that was closest to him, "baby."

Miranda rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow when Olivia and Remy came out of the kitchen. "Get back in there, we have some work to do!" Olivia joked. Miranda suddenly noticed what was in Remy's hands, two different colored cans, one green and one red, two cans of spray coloring for your hair.

"Whats that for?" Remy laughed slightly, "it's for your hair." Oliva spoke up next, "it's festive! Come on!"

Miranda was pushed into the bathroom once more, the other two girls following her.

* * *

A few hours later, Christmas music filled the room, and decorations (courtesy of Remy, Luke, and Olivia) were all over the place. Springer walked around with a video camera, zooming in on Caleb's new haircut and Miranda's now red and green streaked hair most of the time really.

Miranda let out a tiny shriek as Olivia grabbed her from behind, causing her colored hair to bunch up around her face. The two girls laughed and Springer followed them with the camera. Remy quickly went over to the two and threw some tinsel on them, most of it getting in their hair.

Olivia let go of Miranda and walked over to the camera, quickly shoving her hand in front of the lens. Luke was just sitting in one of the chairs, sipping at the wine that Springer had sneaked out of Miranda's Uncle's stash. Good thing that her uncle was currently out with Luke's mom.

Miranda fixed her hair before walking into the kitchen to fix her a cup of papaya juice. Caleb followed her to fix him another glass of the wine. "You sure you don't want a glass?" He asked. "Nah, I'm good." He just nodded, Miranda didn't drink that often anyway.

"Hey you two," The two looked up to see Olivia grinning and pointing to something above their head, "mistletoe!" They looked up and sighed, Olivia loved to see them kiss, she thought it was cute. Miranda quickly pecked him on the lips before taking a sip of the juice.

"AWW, Come on you two!" She said irritated. Caleb rolled his eyes before leaving the kitchen, Springer following him with the camera.

* * *

Caleb was sitting on Springer, remembering to get him back for the snow ball. Luke was currently laughing his ass off, while Springer struggled to get him off.

Miranda, Remy, and Olivia were in the kitchen, talking about something. Caleb couldn't hear what they were talking about, mostly because of Luke's laughing, but he didn't really care at the moment, considering Springer had somehow managed to get out from under him and now the two were currently wrestling on the ground.

Pushing him off, Caleb sat up and turned his head towards Olivia, who had just squealed and was now clinging to Miranda. Luke rose an eyebrow and Springer looked worried, "What's wrong?"

Olivia quickly collected herself and let go of Miranda, "Oh, I um... thought I saw a spider." Caleb raised an eyebrow before noticing the Springer was now distracted, and he quickly punched him in the arm.

Remy walked into the room, stumbling a little, and picked up her jacket. "I think its time to go, come on Luke." Luke quickly got up and grabbed his coat also. "Luke, you are not driving home, we're walking." Olivia said, grabbing her coat also, Springer following after.

"Bye guys." Miranda said softly. Caleb waved and closed the door after they left. He turned to Miranda and smiled slightly, "I'm gonna get a shower." She nodded and started to walk into the kitchen. "I'm going to wash this stuff out of my hair."

* * *

When Caleb came out of the bathroom he saw that Miranda had changed into some shorts and a tank top. She was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. He walked over and sat on the arm of her chair.

She looked up at him and closed her book, setting it down on the table. "What?" Caleb shook his head and smirked, "nothing." Miranda rolled her eyes and started to stand up, when he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back, falling over into the chair while doing so.

She fell on him and laughed, "Caleb, let me go!" He shook his head once more and pulled her even closer. "Caleb, I'm serious." He let her go, albeit reluctantly.

Miranda got off him and sat on the the bench at the foot of the bed. "I have to talk to you about something." Caleb raised an eyebrow and moved the chair around so he could face her, "What is it?"

Miranda suddenly looked nervous and she bit her lip a little before letting her bottom lip go. "Ummmm... wow this is harder than I thought." Caleb suddenly got worried. "Whats harder than you thought?"

She sighed before folding her hands together. "Caleb... I'm, pregnant." His eyes widened and his jaw went slack for a moment. Miranda laughed nervously and stood. "But... we use protection, and you take those pills."

She walked around and leaned against a wall, "condoms _can_ break, and I already told you that the pills aren't a guarantee." Caleb was silent for a long time. Miranda sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "look, you can think this over, I'll sleep on the window seat tonight. Okay?" He didn't answer so she could only assume that he agreed.

Miranda nodded and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back out, she bumped into something. She looked up when two hands grabbed her forearms, it was Caleb. He stared at her for a moment and then kissed her.

She was shocked for a moment before returning the kiss. His hands moved down to her waist and pulled her closer. She pulled away and let her forehead land on his shoulder, "I'm scared." Caleb looked at her, "Why?"

Miranda laughed quietly, "its not like I've done this before, and you haven't either." He guided Miranda over to the bed and helped her lay down. "Caleb, I said I was going to sleep on the window seat remember?"

Caleb climbed after her and pulled her close, "I never agreed to that." His mouth rested on hers once more before pressing a light kiss on her neck. He scooted down the bed and rested his head on her stomach. He heard Miranda laugh quietly and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas." His voice was muffled from the shirt but Miranda could hear him clearly and she smiled. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N: So this was kind of awkward for me to write. Bye.**


End file.
